


ReWrite The Stars

by DrewConrady



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewConrady/pseuds/DrewConrady
Summary: Wyatt and Addison one shot that goes along with the song ReWrite the Stars from Greatest Showman. Lyrics are in bold italics
Relationships: Wyatt Lykensen/Addison Wells
Kudos: 15





	ReWrite The Stars

_**You know I want you** _   
_**It's not a secret I try to hide** _   
_**I know you want me** _   
_**So don't keep saying our hands are tied** _   
_**You claim it's not in the cards** _   
_**Fate is pulling you miles away** _   
_**And out of reach from me** _   
_**But you're here in my heart** _   
_**So who can stop me if I decide** _   
_**That you're my destiny?** _

"Addison there is no one out there I rather be with then you. I know people are going to talk, but what does it matter? You are my destiny." Wyatt told Addison as he held her face in his hands. Slowly taking his thumb to wipe the tears falling down her cheeks. He couldnt bear to watch her cry.

_**What if we rewrite the stars?** _   
_**Say you were made to be mine** _   
_**Nothing could keep us apart** _   
_**You'd be the one I was meant to find** _   
_**It's up to you, and it's up to me** _   
_**No one can say what we get to be** _   
_**So why don't we rewrite the stars?** _   
_**Maybe the world could be ours** _   
_**Tonight** _

"I wish we could just rewrite the stars. That way no one would get hurt and we could be together instead of hiding our love for each other." Addison choked out. She knew in her heart she wanted to be with Wyatt, but also knew someone would get hurt in the end. That's why they had to keep thier love a secret. Even though everytime she saw him she wanted to run into his arms.

_**You think it's easy** _   
_**You think I don't want to run to you** _   
_**But there are mountains** _   
_**And there are doors that we can't walk through** _   
_**I know you're wondering why** _   
_**Because we're able to be** _   
_**Just you and me** _   
_**Within these walls** _   
_**But when we go outside** _   
_**You're going to wake up and see that it was** _   
_**hopeless after all** _

It broke Wyatts heart seeing Addison so upset. He knew why they had to keep their feelings a secret. People would never understand why a beautiful girl like her would be with a werewolf like him. It felt like the whole world was against them.

_**No one can rewrite the stars** _   
_**How can you say you'll be mine?** _   
_**Everything keeps us apart** _   
_**And I'm not the one you were meant to find** _   
_**It's not up to you** _   
_**It's not up to me** _   
_**When everyone tells us what we can be** _   
_**How can we rewrite the stars?** _   
_**Say that the world can be ours** _   
_**Tonight** _

Wyatt didnt know what else to do but grab Addison in his arms and pull her close to his chest. How could they rewrite the stars when everyone was against their love?

_**All I want is to fly with you** _   
_**All I want is to fall with you** _   
_**So just give me all of you** _

Addison and Wyatt continued to hold each other in their arms. Neither one wanted to let go. For that moment under the stars deep in the forest they could show each other their love without fear. Even if it was for a short moment.

_**It feels impossible (it's not impossible)** _   
_**Is it impossible?** _

_**Say that it's possible** _

"Wyatt, how can we make this dream a reality?" Addison asked slowly taking her arms from around Wyatts waist, before grabbing his hands. Wyatt had no answers to give her. He didnt want to lie to her but he didnt want to hurt her either.

_**How do we rewrite the stars?** _

Deep down Addison knew neither one of them had the answer. She wished she could change the world. If she could her and Wyatt wouldnt have to hide thier true feelings anymore.

_**Say you were made to be mine?** _   
_**Nothing can keep us apart** _   
_**'Cause you are the one I was meant to find** _   
_**It's up to you** _   
_**And it's up to me** _   
_**No one can say what we get to be** _   
_**And why don't we rewrite the stars?** _   
_**Changing the world to be ours** _

Addison saw the tears that began to run down Wyatts cheeks. It broke her heart seeing him cry. She knew she wanted to be with him. It was no secret he was her Romeo to her Juliet. But his silence to her question gave her all the answers she needed. She knew they loved each other, but there being together wasnt written in the stars.

_**You know I want you** _   
_**It's not a secret I try to hide** _   
_**But I can't have you** _   
_**We're bound to break and my hands are tied** _

"Wyatt, I love you, but it's time for us to say goodbye. If its our destiny we will together again, but until then my hands are tied," said Addison as she turned and started walking away. Leaving Wyatt behind standing there heartbroken and crying.


End file.
